The present invention, in at least some forms, relates to infant chairs and, in various embodiments, to high chairs for infants and children.
High chairs may comprise a variety of shapes, sizes, and features. For example, high chairs may provide a safe and comfortable place for infants to sit while eating or drinking. High chairs may include features for securing an infant and/or for preventing and/or limiting the spillage of food and/or drink.
A conventional high chair generally consists of a frame, a seat, and a food tray. The seat is for seating a child and may be moved upwards on the frame. The food tray rests on the seat for holding food and drink. At mealtimes, infants and small children are placed in the high chair to be fed. The child may be strapped into the seat, and then the high chair tray is attached in front of the child. The tray usually has a raised rim or flange around its circumference to form a recessed main tray area, with the rim keeping spilled food and liquid from running off onto the floor.
However, conventional high chairs suffer from various deficiencies that can make such high chairs difficult to use. For instance, conventional high chairs require the user to carefully align the tray with two rails when attaching the tray to the seat. The tray is then pushed in one, and only one, direction for attachment. This can be difficult to do with one hand. In addition, the restraint systems utilized on current high chairs are often times difficult and cumbersome to use. Furthermore, conventional high chairs are typically difficult to clean as food can easily become caught in corners and crevices, and also within the weave of webbing common to high chairs.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved high chair that cures such deficiencies.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of the related art in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.
The exemplifications set out herein illustrate various embodiments of the invention, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.